Kissing Your Shadow
by Yami White Rain
Summary: [sasunaru oneshot] Five times Sasuke and Naruto didn't kiss.


Kissing Your Shadow

By: White Rain

Disclaimer: Naruto

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Five Times Naruto and Sasuke didn't kiss.

* * *

_i_

Sasuke wasn't sure if the rain had ever been colder.

He was staring down at his best friend, who he didn't want to kill. If he was true to himself, he'd realize he'd never wanted to kill him. Not even when he had his hand through Naruto's lungs.

Sasuke brushed some hair out of his eyes as he fell down to his knees next down to Naruto. He closed his eyes, as the rain began to let up.

He hadn't cried for years, but the rain fall down his face almost felt like tears. It stirred something within him.

He opened his eyes and watched Naruto breath.

A force he knew he'd never be able to put into words pulled him closer to the other boy. He set his hand on Naruto's cheek awkwardly, before closing the distance between them in a chaste kiss on the lips.

_ii_

"You're drunk," Sasuke said when Naruto pulled away from him.

"Duh," Naruto said, and then shoved Sasuke against a nearby wall. "Should you get drunk too?" He then began to work his hand down Sasuke's pants while Sasuke pondered this.

Sasuke never got a chance to answered this, because his mind soon turned into something like mush, as he enjoyed Naruto's calloused fingertips stroking him.

"You have girly fingers," Naruto said when Sasuke grabbed his neck.

"And you're an asshole," Sasuke said, pushing Naruto's head forward.

"No, I'll just be fucking y- " Naruto's words were cut off by Sasuke's kiss.

_iii_

"You killed Sakura-chan." Naruto's voice was flat and cold. His eye betrayed the coldness in his tone, though. Sasuke could easily see the emotions playing in his heart through them.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, and shrugged his shoulders. "What are you doing to do about it?"

It began to rain. The scene was too familiar for both of them.

Sasuke's lips twitched into a tiny almost-smile, and he said, coldly, mockingly, "Dead last."

In a blink of an eye, Naruto had him on the ground and was straddling his hips. The rain felt like knifes cutting through Sasuke's skin. Sasuke thought it very fitting.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists, the almost-smile not leaving his lips.

Sasuke knew this was one thing Naruto could understand, the way the two of them touched each other. It was almost like touching one's shadow, something that should be impossible, was impossible; but somehow made sense with the two of them. Sasuke knew this, because it was something he understood as well.

"Don't," Naruto hissed, digging his nails into Sasuke's shoulders, "Say something you'll regret."

"I have no regrets," Sasuke said calmly. "I will have none."

Sasuke didn't even blink when Naruto slapped him hard across the face, hard enough to make the bones in Sasuke's jaw crack.

"Is that all you have?" Sasuke said. His voice was slightly strained because of the pain, but otherwise, it was as coldly even as it had been since just before it started raining.

Naruto growled slightly, and Sasuke was sure he was about to attempt snap Sasuke's neck. But, instead, Naruto leaned over closer and said, "You're a bigger fool than I thought if you have nothing to regret."

"You were always slow on the uptake," Sasuke muttered.

It wasn't what he was expecting, Naruto to bite his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed and suck on his tongue. But it didn't surprise him, either. Somehow, it was almost natural.

As natural as kissing your shadow could be.

Sasuke moaned slightly, and lifted up his tongue when Naruto began to kiss down his throat. He then grabbed Naruto's hair and moved his head so that Naruto was kissing him again. He didn't want Naruto's mouth anywhere on his body but his lips.

When Naruto was scraping the roof of Sasuke's mouth with his tongue, Sasuke opened his mouth wider and shifted his tongue slightly, and used his chakra to open the pill hidden under it.

Naruto suddenly jerked away, but not away from Sasuke's hold on hair. So they were only a few inches away from each other.

Naruto's breath was warm on his skin and the expression on his face was close to broken. Sasuke felt it was a close to human as he could ever get.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said.

Sasuke gave him the gentlest smile he could manage before pushing Naruto's had back down, and pressed his tongue in Naruto's mouth this time, sharing the killing poison drenched in his mouth.

Naruto pushed away quickly. This time, Sasuke allowed it.

"You're worth killing," Sasuke said softly. "So was she."

Realization crossed Naruto's face and he began to sob. Sasuke realized he was wrong before, this was more human. He set his hand on Naruto's face gently, surprised that he remembered how to do such a thing and looked into Naruto's eyes and tears, trying not to cry himself, as he counted silently to himself.

Naruto eventually opened his mouth to say something, but Sasuke never heard the words.

He was dead.

_iv_

"Some of us," Sakura said, her voice high, "Are trying to meditate, and don't appreciate hearing one of her teammates molest the other."

After finishing up the involved kiss they were having, Naruto rolled off of Sasuke and gave Sakura an apologetic look and rested one of his hands behind his head and said with a nervous laugh, "Sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke sat up, wiping off his mouth, looking torn between being relieved at the public display of affection halting and disappointed at it ending. He didn't get to sit up for long or ponder that more, though, as a moment later, he was face down on the ground, mouth full of grass, with a foot on his head.

"What have I told you two about wasting my time?" Kakashi said, and pressed hard down on Sasuke's head.

"You weren't even here," Naruto protested.

Sasuke plotted revenge silently as Kakashi settled on his back and lectured Naruto, occasionally hitting the back of Sasuke's thighs with his book firmly, knowing that pointing out that it was Naruto was the idiot would only earn him more punishment.

He suspected Sakura was wearing an all together too pleased look on her face, and wondered if he should dump Naruto for her. She wasn't as nearly as stupid as him.

_v_

Sasuke's breath ghosted on his neck as he pressed his lips on Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? You shouldn't move!" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke ignored him, and with what was probably the last of his strength, pulled away from Naruto's hold, and pressed him firmly against a nearby tree.

"Stop that," Naruto started again, not daring push, in fear he'd hurt Sasuke.

Sasuke cut him off. "Shut up. I'm going to die."

"No," Naruto said, frantically.

"Yes I am," Sasuke said, and it felt like someone was tearing out Naruto's heart at how calm, and almost happy Sasuke sounded as he said that.

Before Naruto could say another word, Sasuke pressed his lips on Naruto's. It was a brief kiss, their lips just touching. Somehow, it felt as if they were as close as they've ever been, though Naruto never felt further away from him.

"Tell," Sasuke said, breathing heavily, "Sakura," her name caused Sasuke to flinch slightly, "Thank you."

Then he died.


End file.
